Magnetic resonance technology is a known technology for, for example, obtaining images of the inside of a subject under examination. In this process rapidly switched gradient fields generated by a gradient coil system are superimposed on a static base magnetic field generated by a base field magnet in a magnetic resonance device. The magnetic resonance device also has a high-frequency antenna, which radiates high-frequency signals into the subject under examination to trigger magnetic resonance signals and picks up the triggered magnetic resonance signals, which are used as a basis for creating magnetic resonance images.